eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Lol noobs
lol I made a new account just for fun, and I realized noobs are really bad. I never bought any upgrades, armors or weapons and I managed to get to rank 11 with 2600 skill before I lost a match. Lol headshots r fun. Jobriq 20:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I started a noob account two days before the 10 min charges and played with an unupgraded auto rifle up until 5000 skill at rank 12, i'm now at rank 26 skill 7050 and yet to lose a match. I haven't been playing on it lately though Falzarfz2 07:09, April 23, 2010 (UTC) lol, I started a noob account with just playing in the Tank Map. Sucky acount, but still awesome. Meh I bought the assault with my noob account, I definately prefer infilitrator.... I dont really like bein slow I almost prefer standard armor to assault lol Jobriq 20:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Really? Thats interesting, I highly prefer Assault armor over any other due to the spread outness (lol) of the stats of the Assault, the infiltrator is only focused on the most "useless?" stats. Or maybe that is just me... I am more rush and destroy at same time...type style. I need to be able to take some heavy shots while jogging toward the opponent and blasting him out at the same time. I love using strange name for creating noob account. Kinda funny. 11:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Infiltrator is actually focused on the most important stats - speed and targeting. Falzarfz2 12:23, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I disagree: wouldn't defence be the entire point of an armor? Without that notion, isn't that why armor was invented by Mycenaean Greek warriors in the early world? ZarthG 17:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Besides, the Assault armor spreads stats out the most effectively, making it the best armor in the game. ZarthG 17:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) .......Why are you comparing Eliminate to ancient Greece?.......... infiltrator has second highest targeting after the sniper, even tho its not listed as having +targeting. Also how can you do a "rush and destroy" tactic with low speed? you'd only be able to catch a tanker or another assault on most stages. Although Assault is probably the second or third best armor, infiltrator and albatross is used more by high level players. Jobriq 18:52, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Jobriq, without the invention of armor, I doubt that we would be playing Eliminate in the first place. Think about it. ZarthG 23:07, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Speed and Accuracy(Targeting) were always the most important upgrades for any FPS game. In Eliminate, the armor rigs determine your fighting style, and everyone has a different preference, but you have to keep in mind that if you can maneuver fast while still dealing massive damage, you're on the top of the game. Myself, i am a tanker, all because i made a bad decision during my 13th rank times: being unfamiliar with the game, i though that the more expensive the armor is, the better it was, so thats why for now i am stuck with Tanker Scarface.Shifter 00:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Tanker is pretty decent in co-op because of its sheilding, but any powerups usually disappear before you can get it, unless you were close, and then there's credit stealers....... it kinda annoys me how fast the power-ups disappear in Co-op, oh and I think they changed it so that the Health power-ups dropped by killed people in deathmatch disappear just as fast Jobriq 00:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I actually disagree with zarthg on this point about armour. Really, if you ask my opinion, the sniper is beast because of its cloak and the infiltrator for its speed and the airborn for its jump, etc. Really, if you can handle any of those armours right, you can become an instant killing machine. Armour in Eliminate changes NOT only defence, but other stats as well, and that is what higher level players realize when they play. SPEED = better than defence... its already decided. The majority of high level players agree. Ask them. How do you think they got so good? Its sacrificing one thing to another. In my tanker, i had skill 2000. With assult, i had skill 2500 (which is your skill zarthg, btw). NOW with SNIPER = INFILTRATOR i am 3000 and quickly gaining skill. How do you explain this????? ~ BONDZOX ~ Bondzox 23:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Well said Bondzox, well said. Just sayin, the Assault armor is actually the most spread out over all stats equally. ZarthG 00:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) That is just your preference ZarthG. I never got the time to hang in lower skill/ranked games because my noob account breezed past that but the fact is, shielding is useless if you're too slow to dodge. It's not actually about sacrificing one thing for another either, it's just about how you use your equipment. There are high skilled players using armours such as the Tanker, exoquatic, anything, so you can't necessarily say something is better than something else. I run infiltrators on both my accounts because i like it more than other armours, and my high skill is related to how i use my equipment rather instead of using the "best". You don't even need a debate on this, just go with that you prefer. Falzarfz2 08:16, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Last comment sorta just ended the discussion, but you are right in the fact that each armor fits each certain players specific game play.ZarthG 23:07, May 5, 2010 (UTC)